


SpiderPool with a dash of Venom

by SassyAngel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eddie Brock Takes Care of Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Feel Free to adopt this fic, Fluff and Angst, Harry Osborn is a jerk, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter parker needs a break, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Wade Wilson, References to Depression, Same with Eddie, They should have this shit figure out already, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is the only one who knows Peter is Spiderman, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a Good Friend, Wade also knows Spiderman, Wade knows Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyAngel/pseuds/SassyAngel
Summary: In which Peter Parker gains two friends, both of which are older men who have voices talking to them from inside their heads and are perfectly fine with killing people. Aka Venom and Deadpool.He also gets adopted by Tony Stark, and fights off a really annoying mad scientist.Basically, this is a summary of a fic I want to write, but don't have said time to write. It's very detailed, and gets the basic idea across. I intended this to be short, but ended up with a whopping total of 20 something pages on word... which can still be considered short.. but not by my standards.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is an idea for a spideypool fic that I’ve had for a while. And while I have no interest in actually writing it, I’d still like to share it. I have it fleshed out for the most part, including some scenes I had thought of that would be key in the story… but again, I don’t actually want to invest a lot into this fic… Hence the one chapter only basic summary of it all… buuuuuut if one of you lovely people want to give your hand in writing it out… have at it! (Just let me know and send me a link). Anyways, here it is!!

 

The general idea is: Spiderman has two new friends, both of which are older anti-heroes who kill people and have voices talking to them from inside their head. Deadpool and Eddie Brock (Venom). Spiderman knows Deadpool from stopping him from killing a target, and the two become unlikely friends after Deadpool refuses to leave Spidey alone. Peter knows Eddie brock from his work at the Daily Bugle. One day, J.J. Jameson asked Peter to give the identity of Spiderman or any of the other “menaces” and threatened him by taking his job away. Peter (obviously) refuses, but instead of being fired, he is offered a new job. Apparently Eddie needed a photographer he could trust cause he’s currently looking into a billionaire who might potentially be kidnapping people and he doesn’t want this information to leak out until he has all the photographic evidence he needs to support his claim.

 

One night, Peter Parker finds Deadpool lying injured and passed out in an alley, and doesn’t have the heart to leave him there all alone. He didn’t know that the reason Deadpool was out was because he had just come back to life. He also doesn’t have his suit handy on him. He ends up taking Deadpool up into a random rooftop and watching over him while he heals. He makes sure to cover up his face with a plastic bag or something for when Deadpool wakes up. “I know you’re a mercenary and all that, and you could probably track me down and kill me if you really wanted… or you could kill me now I guess? But anyways, I just wanted to help you out without you knowing who I am.” (Or something like that) Aka he doesn’t want Deadpool to know Peter Parker cause then it would be easy for him to connect the dots. ‘Course eventually Deadpool does find Peter Parker and just coos over him cause he’s cute and blah blah blah. He also makes a comment like “oh man I didn’t realize you were so young! You’re like, 12, right?”

 

Eddie Brock meets Spiderman via a bank robbery. I actually wrote this part down cause I thought I was genuinely going to write this fic (LOL, nice one me) Anyways, here it is!

_The first time Eddie Brock met Spiderman was when he was trying to cash in a check at the bank. Four men dressed completely in black, balaclava included, had waltzed inside this local bank and immediately started shooting up the place, ruining the fine fake marble columns and tacky white walls. Once they had gained everyone’s attention with their shooting show they forced everyone to sit against a wall and be the good little hostages they needed to be. The tallest of the bunch, who one could only assume to be the leader considering he was barking orders left and right, made sure to emphasize that any misdemeanor by his precious hostages and the troublemaker would gain some new holes in their body. What a nice offer._

_Eddie was already in a bad mood; he was having almost no luck finding evidence of Ashton Anderson, a known millionaire with his own little pharmaceutical company, having any sort of link to the number of missing people that grows each day. He had found a homeless man that had apparently managed to escape the place wherever these people were being kept, and the only thing he was capable of saying was the name Ashton Anderson. It was the only clue he had, but he’s won cases where he started off with less._

_Looking at the four assailants, he was starting to lose the little patience he had. All he wanted to do was cash in this month’s check, go over to Mrs. Chen’s little shop, and eat about an elephant’s weight in whatever fast food he could find. He was starting to think that maybe he should eat something else instead. He was about to let Venom out before a random noise of broken glass distracted him. He looked to the source, finding a man dressed in red and blue spandex swinging inside this little bank. Eddie raised a brow, intrigued._

_“Woah! Sorry I’m late for the funeral guys.” The man in spandex said as he landed swiftly on the floor near the robbers. Immediately, the shortest of the four started shooting at the intruder. “You don’t have to be so mad about it! Sheesh.” Eddie could almost hear the frown on his voice as he swung himself to a new location. “Don’t you know guns are dangerous?” Spandex man extended his right hand, shooting a web at the shortest robber who immediately stuck to the wall. “Honestly, kids these days don’t know what they’re doing.” Spandex man shook his head. He then shot a web towards the ceiling; swinging towards another robber, kicking him square in the stomach, and launching him across the room. “Oops! Sorry, just wanted to get a bit closer!” Sarcasm coated his every word._

_“Spiderman!” The leader of he group gasped. “What are you doing here?” He gritted his teeth and pointed his gun at Spiderman. He started shooting, and so did the other member of his crew. Somehow, Spiderman dodged every bullet aimed at him._

_“Oh you know… Just stopping by.” He shot eventually shot the two remaining members of the Bank Robbery Quartet with his webs, sticking them to the floor. “Was that all of them?” Spiderman asked, looking at the group of no longer hostages still sitting on the floor._

_“Yeah.” Eddie responded, earning Spiderman’s attention. Everyone else was still a bit too in shock to even think of a response. Spiderman nodded._

_“Then that’s my cue to leave. Have a good day everybody!” He was about to shoot a web out of the window he had broken before Eddie stopped him._

_“Wait, so you’re Spiderman?” Spiderman turned his head back towards Eddie and gave the man a nod._

_“Yep. That’s me! Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.” Spiderman gave a small wave, before dropping his hand. “Though you might also know me as New York’s number one menace.” He sighed, earning a sympathetic smile from Eddie. “Anyways, I have to get going. Stay safe!” And with that and a web sling he was gone._

_“I like this one.” Venom quipped inside of Eddie’s mind. “He even left us with some snacks.” Eddie grinned._

 

Spiderman isn’t a part of the Avengers, but really does like helping them out whenever he can. This includes taking hits for them when they don’t notice. They all like him enough, but don’t necessarily trust him since he isn’t part of the team. Personal opinions vary.

Peter Parker lives on his own, even though he’s only 17. This is because he convinced Aunt May that it would be better for him to live closer to both his high school and also the College he wanted to live in. He pays for his own place himself, with his photography job at the Daily Bugle. May thinks this is a good opportunity for him to learn how to live responsibly on his own, which is why she eventually agreed to it. Though he has to visit her at least every other weekend, if not every weekend. The real reason Peter wanted to live alone is so that he wouldn’t endanger Aunt May like he did with Ben, Captain Stacey, Harry and Gwen. Not to mention it was getting harder and harder to hide his bruises from his encounters with the bad guys as Spiderman.

 

At some point, Peter nearly passes out while working with Eddie Brock in their investigation. It’s then revealed that Peter skips meals, not cause he can’t afford them (which he barely could) but because he was so busy with his job, his school and his vigilante persona that he forgets to eat. Since then, both Eddie and Venom start taking care of him. They eventually start to become protective and a bit possessive over Peter. I was thinking more of a fatherly or, more likely, brotherly way. Eddie’s cool, and he isn’t really looking for a relationship with a kid.

 

One day he has a fight with Wade as Peter Parker. The general idea of that is…

 

_“Why are you even doing this for me? Why the fuck does some random citizen even care about some mercenary with a fucked up head and shit personality. Are you after something?? Are you trying to take advantage of me or something?” Wade was having a really bad day and couldn’t help himself but wonder why Peter Parker was even giving him the time of day. It didn’t make any sense why an absolute angel, pretty boy like him would care for Wade. “What are you really after?”_

_Peter could only stand in shock, not knowing how to reply. He knew Wade had a general distrust of people, but he didn’t think he’d actually peg Peter as someone he’d doubt. “Is… is this how you see me? Someone who’s looking to take advantage of you?” He asked hesitantly. Deadpool was quiet. “I-“ He took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” He looked down at his feet. “If this is who you think I am… I guess I failed at being a friend.”_

_The two of them were quiet, and their silence dragged on for a while. Deadpool opened his mouth to say something, maybe apologize, but Peter beat him to it. “I think I should go. I’m sorry I failed you Wade.” He whispered softly, turning around and leaving the mercenary alone._

Because Peter’s luck is shit, that day there was an incident with the Avengers and (probably maybe) some aliens (or robots, or some other bigger threat). And Peter (as Spiderman) ended up in the fight with them. For this scene, I had imagined Tony’s suit was malfunctioning because of some alien (or robot) tech interference. He’s thrown on the ground and something, either heavy or sharp, is headed his way and about to potentially kill him. Spiderman manages to save him, maybe take a hit for him, and then take him to a safe, remote place that’s a safe space away from the fight. He also manages to momentarily fix or rewire some of Stark’s tech, which renders the suit usable again. Though in order to operate on the suit he had to web Tony down cause he was not letting anyone touch his suit. (I thought that would be a funny little add on, but feel free to take it off if you decide to work on this) He then jumps back into the fight with a goofy salute.

 

Spiderman is still shaken up with his fight with Wade and ends up taking some really nasty hits for the Avengers, which he would have taken regardless but with so much more grace and without getting caught. Once the fight was over, he immediately left the scene, which is unusual since he normally stays long enough to make sure everyone is okay.

 

He heads over to the bridge where Gwen died, and just kind of sits there and ignores his wounds. He’s gotten into the habit of visiting the bridge whenever he needed some time away from everything, some time to himself. He’s sitting on the very top pillar that supports the bridge and holds the strings, above everyone else. He’s sitting there quietly when Iron Man finds him.

 

_“Iron Man.” Spiderman acknowledges him with a small nod._

_“Spiderman.” Iron Man responds._

_“How’d you-“ Peter starts._

_“I put a tracker on you after you performed an operation on my suit.” Tony grinned. Spiderman was thankful he didn’t think of going to his house, and he’d definitely need to check for any trackers before he went home. “Mind if I sit down?” He asked, taking off his Iron Man helmet and revealing his sweaty face. Spiderman shrugged, and Tony took that as a yes. He sat down beside Spiderman, looking at the water bellow them. Neither of them said anything for a while, they were both just thinking. “You’re bleeding a lot… don’t you think you should take care of that?”_

_Spiderman looked uninterested at Iron Man, and with a sigh turned his attention towards the many wounds in his body. Honestly he was fine with letting himself bleed out until his wounds would eventually heal themselves enough to stop. He settled for shooting out webs on them and using them as makeshift bandages. Of course it hurts cause the webs shoot out with powerful velocity, but Spiderman didn’t seem to care. Tony winced. “There.” Spiderman says lazily. “Taken care of.” He looks over at Iron Man for the first time. “Anything else?” He asks, sounding more impatient than he’d wanted. On a normal day he’d be honored that Iron Man wanted to talk to him, but today was a really shitty day._

_“Yes, actually. The team and I noticed you were acting weird in the battlefield. What gives? Is everything okay?” Peter blinked, honestly surprised that they had even noticed he was there… Though to be fair he wasn’t really as careful about hiding his injuries as he normally would._

_“Bad day.” He grunted, hoping it would be a good enough explanation. Iron Man was silent for a second, before speaking up again._

_“How bad of a day could it be for you to take so many hits for us?” Tony asked. “Seriously, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were suicidal.” He looked at Spiderman with concern written all over his face. “You aren’t though, are you?” Spiderman looked at him for a couple of seconds, and then he heard himself laugh._

_“Look, I appreciate the concern, but I’m not suicidal. I’ve taken hits for you guys all the time, this is just the first time I haven’t been careful about it and you noticed.” Spiderman tries not to notice how pale Tony’s face is now, and chooses instead to look back at the water. “Like I said, bad day. If it makes you this uncomfortable, I’ll be more subtle about it.” He adds, hoping this would be enough to get Iron Man to leave._

_“Okay, no. This isn’t going to fly.” Spiderman snaps his head back towards Tony, confused. “Look, I’ve been thinking… and I want to make a deal with you.” Spiderman raised a brow, but quickly realized that Tony couldn’t see it through his mask._

_“Okay? I’m listening.” He was mostly just curious. He doubted he’d actually accept whatever deal he was about to be offered. He learned a long time ago that he and the Avengers would probably never have much of a partnership going on, aside from Spiderman occasionally helping them out. He didn’t want to lose his secret identity, and he didn’t want to follow SHIELD rules and regulations. Sure, it would be nice to have people to work with… but then he wouldn’t be able to help out the little guys like he does. Not to mention, he’d rather have a life outside of being a Superhero where no one would be able to bother him. Except for Deadpool, it seems._

_“I want to help you. You have a lot of potential and you seem like you actually care about the people you save. SHIELD has you on their watch list, but honestly…. Screw them. I want to train you. I want to help you with whatever you need. And I want to help you develop your tech because, no offence, but your suit is… not the best.” Spiderman shrugs._

_“I’m not a billionaire.” He quips. Tony offers a laugh._

_“Yeah… but I am. And that’s why I’m the best person to help you.” So far the offer actually didn’t seem too bad. “There are only a couple of conditions.” Spiderman was waiting for these. “One, I have to know who I’m working with.” Tony was going to continue listing his conditions, but Spiderman interrupted him._

_“And that’s where I politely decline the offer.” Spiderman said softly. “I do appreciate it though, so thanks.” He made a motion to stand up, but Tony apparently wasn’t done with their conversation._

_“Why?” He asked. Spiderman looked at him for a second, trying to decipher his face. “I mean, I get the whole need for privacy and all that, but it would only be me who knows who you are. Nobody else. You have my word.” He was hoping this would change Peter’s mind, but little did he know that his hopes were in vain. Spiderman sighed._

_“I could honestly give you some state of the art bullshit excuse right now… But I think your bullshit detector is one to rival my own.” He noticed Tony grin, and he couldn’t help but smile back. “Bad things happen to people who know who Spiderman really is.” He said lamely. Tony’s grin fell._

_“Elaborate.” It was honestly more of a demand than a request, but Peter was prepared to explain himself._

_“Of the three people who found out who Spiderman was, two are dead and one is running around terrorizing New York with a green outfit and calls himself the Green Goblin.” Peter sighed. “And all of them were really close to the man behind my mask.” Silence. Peter took that as a sign that he had convinced Tony Stark. “So yeah. I’d come to realize that Spiderman is more of a solo act, lest I end up getting someone else killed.” He added, as a summary of his thoughts on the subject._

_“Look, I don’t know if you know this,” Tony started after a couple of silent seconds, “but I’m something known as a superhero myself.” Tony’s smile was back, but it was more sympathetic than anything else. “I’ve already accepted the risks that come with this career. If I die, it’s cause of my own actions. Knowing who you are isn’t going to change a thing.” Spiderman stared at him for a bit, thinking on his words. He had to, begrudgingly, admit that the other man had a point. “If this is the excuse you’re going to use to keep me from finding out who you really are, then you’re going to have to come up with something better.”_

_Spiderman wanted to be mad, he really did. His best friend went crazy and killed his first love. He failed Captain Stacy, and he failed his daughter. They were both dead because of him, and Tony made it seem like it was nothing. Despite this, he couldn’t help but smile weakly. Maybe it was the way that Tony was talking to him, or maybe it was because Tony wanted to help him. “Okay, what are the other conditions? Give me something to work with Mr. Stark.” Tony’s grin widened._

_“Okay, condition number two is that you don’t ever take hits for us like that again.” His face was serious now. “I appreciate the fact that you’re trying to help us out, but there are better ways than flinging your body between us and our assailants as a make shift shield.” Spiderman nodded slowly._

_“Okay, maybe I have a pathetic sense of self preservation.” He shrugged and tried humor. He knew he definitely had no sense of self-preservation. Actually, he had a really great sense of self-deprecation! It was one to rival Deadpool’s! Tony’s concerned face made him sigh in resignation, however. “Okay, I’ll work on it.” He mumbled, but it was enough to earn a nod of approval from Tony. “Anything else?”_

_“Yeah, one more.” Spiderman nodded, ready to hear the final condition. “You’re going to have to trust me.” This earned him a frown._

_“I’m pretty sure I already am, considering I’m going to entrust you with my super secret identity that no one knows of.” If Tony sensed the sarcasm, he chose to ignore it._

_“There’s more to trust than that.” He shrugged. “Sure you’re trusting me with your life, both your Superhero life and your personal life… but what I mean is that I need you to trust me as a person. I want you to confide in me, or at least in someone I approve of.” Peter blinked. “If you’re having any problems, I want to know about them. I want to help you.”_

_“Did you add this condition because of what I told you about those three people?” Spiderman squinted._

_“Maybe.” He could basically hear the grin forming in Tony’s face. “So, do we have a deal?” Spiderman thought for a while. While he still wasn’t confortable with the idea of people knowing his identity, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe this was a good opportunity. His life pretty much sucked on a normal day to day basis, but he hasn’t really done anything to try and fix that. He needed the help offered, and he knew this. He doubted an opportunity as good as this would ever arise again…_

_“Okay, you have yourself a deal, Mr. Stark.” Spiderman took a deep breath. “But you’re the only one allowed to know, okay?” Tony nodded._

_“Cross my heart.” Spiderman rolled his eyes, and, with a shaky hand, took off his mask._

_“I’m Peter Parker, nice to meet you.” He extended a hand. When Tony stared at him in silence, refusing to shake his hand, Peter shuffled awkwardly. Maybe this was a bad idea after all._

_“You’re… so young.” Tony’s eyes widened. “How old are you? 12?” Peter felt his face frown and he dropped his hand._

_“I’ll have you know Mr. Stark, I’m 17. And it’s rude to leave someone hanging when they’re trying to be polite, you know. I would have thought you grown up types would know that much.” He said flatly. Tony offered a smile._

_“Sorry kid.” He offered a smile, and extended his own hand. “The pleasure is all mine.”_

 

After all of this, Tony is true to his word and doesn’t tell anyone who Spiderman is. No one even knows he knows. At first Tony just helped out with the suit, asking Peter to come into the Stark tower one day so that they could both talk about it. He wanted to know the extent of Peter’s abilities, what Peter would want to add to his suit to make it better, and also what Peter would let Tony add.

 

Tony quickly figured out Peter’s less than optimal living situation, and kept badgering him to come live in the tower with him (which also meant with the Avengers). Peter quickly shut that down, but Tony isn’t anything if not insistent. He eventually convinces Peter to accept living with him by means of “Kid I swear to god I will adopt you if that’s what it takes for you to come live with me. I’m pretty sure I can convince Aunt May.” And so, Tony basically adopts Peter.

 

At some point in time Deadpool finally confronts Peter again, which is awesome because Peter felt incredibly guilty about the whole thing and wanted to make sure Wade knew he didn’t hate him despite their previous interaction. Deadpool apologized to Peter, especially after he realized that Peter genuinely was just a decent guy who wanted to help everyone and be friends with Wade. And now Wade is conflicted between his crush on Spiderman, and his newfound crush on Peter. He hopes that at least Spiderman isn’t as young as Peter.

 

Eddie and Peter continue to work together to try to figure out the whole shebang with Mr. Anderson. Peter, of course, ends up doing some private investigation as Spiderman. This is how he meets Venom. Deadpool still likes to tag along with Spiderman, still not knowing he is actually Peter Parker. So Deadpool and Venom also meet. Though they both have so much in common, the only thing they can agree on is that they both enjoy Spiderman’s company (and also that the precious bean known as Peter Parker must be protected, but they don’t know that yet) Though the whole “don’t kill people policy” is difficult on them both. (I really want there to be a chapter where it’s just Deadpool and Venom having fun together, where Deadpool kills someone and Venom just fucking CHOMPS someone in half. I can imagine Wade going like “Oh man that’s cool! I like to think of new ways to kill people… but I never thought of that! But that’s too gross, even for me… Still, you’re cool! Yellow thinks so too!” Or something. And thus an unlikely friendship is born.)

 

All of the Avengers grow to like Peter. He’s a smart guy who helps them all out whenever he can. Steve Rogers basically also adopted him, and is always making sure he’s happy. Bucky likes him enough, and tries his best not to scare him off. Natasha likes to make him a bit intimidated, but then always just ends up poking fun at him. Clint and him get along really well. And etc. None of them know he’s Spiderman though. Peter wonders if they’d still treat him like this if they knew. Tony knew Peter was smart, after giving his suit a temporary fix in the battlefield, but after inviting the kid to his lab he realized he was a genius. The kid liked to read his academic papers, and also Bruce’s! For fun! And he understood them!

 

When Peter met Bruce, he basically fangirled. “YOU’RE BRUCE BANNER!”

 

“Yeah, you might also know me as the h-“ Bruce was already sighing at how he was only being gushed over cause of the green guy.

 

“AWESOME SCIENTIST WHO HAS MADE SEVERAL REVOLUTIONARY DISCOVERIES! Oh man I can’t believe I’m getting to meet you!! This is such an honor!!!” Bruce can’t help but blush at the compliment. He started visiting the Stark tower more often, and so did everyone else. They all liked the kid; he was very energetic and always caring and kind. It was like a breath of fresh air for everyone, considering they mostly dealt with boring political people and demanding SHIELD people.

 

For a while now, Spiderman and Deadpool have been eating together on occasion. And sometimes Venom joins in. Iron Man knows about it, and although he isn’t that fond of Peter’s choice in friends, he doesn’t say anything. He’s just glad the boy is finally reaching out.

 

Iron Man finds out that some kid named Flash Thompson is bullying Peter in school when he comes home with a bruise on his face that he certainly didn’t get while out and about as Spiderman. Tony is pretty pissed. Peter kind of just shrugs it off, saying something like he didn’t really care about it much. (He felt like he deserved it, considering how bad of a hero he was) In which Tony went from pretty pissed to incredibly livid. Before he could do anything though, Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“ _He’s being bullied, Rogers.” Tony frowned. “You can’t expect me not to do anything.”_

_“Oh, don’t get me wrong Tony. I’m not here to stop you, I’m here to join you.”_

After being threatened by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, Flash also got a visit from Deadpool and then Venom. He wasn’t sure what terrified him the most.

 

In which Flash Thompson never messed with Peter ever again.

 

One day, while out on patrol, Deadpool took several shots to his body. Some of which were meant for Peter. Venom also took some shots, but unlike Deadpool, they didn’t even pierce him. Deadpool died. Again. Spiderman was livid. He webbed all of the bad guys on the wall with a bit more force than he normally used. He looked at Venom, and asked him to take care of the rest while he takes Deadpool away from this place. He didn’t think the merc was going back to life, but he also really didn’t want to sob like a baby in front of Venom and a group of attackers. Venom nodded, somehow understanding this.

 

Spiderman takes Wade back to Wade’s house, and lays him on his couch. He took off his weapons and placed them on the coffee table beside him, hoping that it would prove to be a more comfortable position for Wade… not that it mattered… since he was dead.

 

At some point in time, Wade wakes up to Spiderman sobbing over him. He was so distraught he didn’t even think of taking off his mask.

 

“ _Spidey?” Wade’s voice was nothing more than a pathetic whisper, but Peter heard him nonetheless._

_“You’re alive?” He says tearfully, and not quite believing what was happening._

 

This is when Peter comes to realize that Deadpool can’t ever die. He’s both relieved and mortified, because while he can’t stay dead… it also means he’s died so many times before. Spiderman makes Deadpool promise to be more careful, and to take better care of himself. Deadpool just laughs.

 

_“What’s the point? I’ll just come back to life anyways. Trust me, I’ve tested that theory out for myself.”_

 

This leaves Peter angry. He argues that even if he comes back, he still doesn’t have to go through the pain of dying if he can avoid it (and he should definitely try not to inflict that pain on himself). Pain is still pain, and that shit isn’t fun. Deadpool just scoffs and says not to bother with him, that nobody cares what happens to him and neither does he. “I CARE!” Spiderman nearly shouts.

 

“ _Well you shouldn’t. Seriously Spiderman, this is nothing.” Peter was getting really mad, and he never made the right decisions when he was mad. He slammed his hand on the coffee table and grabbed one of the knives that he had placed there. Deadpool’s eyes widened when Spiderman raised his hand with the knife, clearly about to stab something. Deadpool could have sworn he was going to be the one to be stabbed, but was painfully surprised when he instead saw his knife going through the hand Spiderman hand slammed on the coffee table. He was shocked to see Spiderman pull out the knife without even wincing. He was so shocked that he almost didn’t react in time to stop Spiderman from repeating his actions. He quickly grabbed his wrist and glared at him. “SPIDERMAN? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Spiderman glared back._

_“What does it matter what I’m doing? I have a healing factor too, you know. It might not be as good as yours, but it’s still there.” There was an edge to his voice that Wade had never heard before._

_“That doesn’t matter! Why the actual fuck are you stabbing yourself?” Spiderman only shrugged. Wade wasn’t too happy with his answer, and tightened his grip. “ **Don’t** make me repeat myself.” Spiderman felt his Spider senses tingle, if only slightly. He knew better than to keep aggravating Wade, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to back down._

_“I guess I just felt like it.” His words were coated with spite. “I mean no one cares what happens to me. I doubt the Avengers would even bat an eye if they saw me dead.” That sentence was partly true. He knew the Avengers would be sad to find Peter Parker dead, but only Tony Stark would actually care if Spiderman were dead. “Aside from you and Venom, I don’t really talk to anyone else. And now I realize that you guys probably don’t care either, considering you don’t want me to care.” Wade’s grip softened._

_“Spidey… that’s not what I meant.” His voice was soft, and filled with regret. “I just don’t want you to waste your time on someone who isn’t worth it.” This leaves Peter even more pissed off._

_“You do not get to decide whom I deem ‘worth it’ Wade.” His voice is cold. Deadpool has never seen Spiderman this mad before, and this includes whenever bad guys said or did terrible things to him, like stabbing him or shooting at him._

_“Trust me on this one Spidey…” Wade said softly, feeling his own resolve wavering from Spiderman’s actions._

_“Whatever.” The tone was harsh, harsher than Peter would have liked. “I’m going to go.” He yanked his hand from Wade’s grip and dropped the knife on the table. “Feel better.” He said as he made his way towards Wade’s window._

_“Wait! Webs, let me at least bandage up your hand!” Deadpool pleaded. Spiderman stopped dead in his tracks, and glanced at Wade._

_“What’s the point? I’ll just heal back up anyways. Trust me, I’ve tested that theory out for myself.” Spiderman hissed, repeating Wade’s words back at him and left._

When Tony Stark found Peter working in his lab at some ungodly hour of the night, with a white bandage painted red wrapped on his hand, he wasn’t too happy. He asked what happened.

 

“ _Wade pissed me off… And I might’ve stabbed myself in a fit of anger.”_

 

This was the first time since he was 11 Peter Parker was grounded.

Eventually Wade finds Peter, since he’s the only person aside from Spiderman who actually listens to him, and talks to him. He rants about what happened with Spiderman and how he doesn’t know what he did wrong and that he’s worried about whether or not Spiderman would ever forgive him. Peter, while still kind of mad at Wade but unable to show it since technically Spiderman is the one mad at him, ends up comforting the merc.

 

“ _Maybe he doesn’t like seeing you hurt.” Peter suggested, already knowing that was the reason. “I know I don’t.” He adds. This earns him a confused stare from Deadpool. “Maybe him stabbing himself was an attempt to get you to feel what he felt. I won’t stab myself, but it would be nice of you to understand that friends don’t like seeing friends hurt.” This gets Deadpool thinking._

 

When Spiderman next sees Deadpool, he receives a box of chocolates with chimichangas, rather than actual chocolates, inside alongside an apology from Deadpool. He promises to try and not get hurt as often, but he also says that he doesn’t regret dying for Spiderman and would do it again if he had to. Spiderman forgives him immediately.

 

Eventually, while Wade was ‘sleeping’ (sike, he was actually just pretending in case Spiderman decided to wake him up with a kiss… or maybe a blowjob), Spiderman confesses that he likes Wade as more than just friends, but also admits that he doesn’t want Wade finding out who he is… He doesn’t want the older man to be disappointed in the boy who was hiding behind the mask. Wade doesn’t say anything, but he understands the fear of revealing the person underneath the mask. He’s already mentioned his horrible skin condition, though Spiderman assures him he wouldn’t be freaked out. And when they eat together, he never mentioned anything when he saw Wade’s lower face.

 

Wade decides he should show Spidey his face. Maybe that would be the push he needed to reveal himself to Wade! Or maybe he’d lose interest… But Wade was saving up his confidence for the moment.

 

That is… until the Green Goblin showed up. He had showed up before sometimes during their patrols, but he didn’t ever stay long enough to cause real harm. This time, however, things were different. He was looking for blood. More specifically, he was looking for Spiderman’s blood. Venom joined the scene, wanting to help out. Eddie had suspected that the Goblin was working with Mr. Anderson on whatever it was that they were doing.

 

Defeating the Goblin wasn’t the hardest thing they’ve ever done. Though Deadpool did notice Spiderman was acting a bit strange during the fight, it was almost like he didn’t want to be there. They were about to put cuffs on him when something happened: some robot/alien looking thing (similar to the things the avengers were fighting weeks ago, on the night that Tony and Peter made a deal) took the Goblin and slammed him against an abandoned building… with a bomb. Deadpool and Venom, while not really wanting Goblin to die, weren’t in a hurry to save him considering how much trouble he has caused the city… and how many lives he had taken. Spiderman, however, immediately went after him. Deadpool knew he would, he was expecting that, Venom too. What they didn’t expect was the urgency that Spiderman had in the action. He was leaping from building to building faster than normal and he was taking risks to get there in time. He wasn’t really even paying attention to where he was going; he was just busy on getting there.

_Peter made it in time to free the Green Goblin, and start making his way out… But he wasn’t fast enough to escape the explosion altogether. He instead chose to use his body as a shield to protect his unconscious once best friend. He was blasted out, and landed somewhere in the debris of the building. The Goblin was laying down beside him, still unconscious. Peter was surprised he wasn’t passed out himself. It took him a hot while to get his bearings, and he couldn’t get the ringing in his ear to stop._

_“Peter.” He finally heard beside him. He sat up almost instantly, ignoring the pain he was in. In the background, he could vaguely hear Deadpool and Venom shouting for him, worried. He didn’t have time to care about that right now, not when Harry was here._

_“Harry!? Are you okay??” He asked earnestly, already checking the other boy for any injuries._

_“This is all your fault.” His voice was coated with poison, and his eyes were glaring judgment at Peter._

_“I know… I’m so sorry.” He looked down at his hands. “You… Gwen… Captain Stacy… and even uncle Ben… all of this is my fault.” He closed his eyes, fighting back guilty tears. He opened them quickly when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. Harry had stabbed him, narrowly missing his heart. Peter tried not to wince._

_“And I hate you for it. They would too.” Harry growled at him._

_“I know.” Peter bit his lip. “And I know I deserve this… but you can be better Harry. You don’t have to like me, hell even I don’t like me after everything I’ve done, but you can still be better. I’m trying to be better too. I promise you, I’m trying to be better. I want to be better. I… I don’t want to repeat my mistakes again…” He was whispering now, not sure whether he was trying to convince Harry or himself. “You don’t have to do this.” That’s when he felt Harry’s hand wrap around his neck._

_“I can only be better once I get rid of you.” He hissed, starting to choke Peter._

_“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Peter heard Iron Man say with a snarky scoff before he fired a blast at Harry. His eyes widened and his body stiffened when he saw Harry’s motionless body. “Relax kid, he’s just out.” Iron Man landed beside Spiderman, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Spiderman could only nod, holding back a sob._

_It was around this time that Venom and Deadpool found Spiderman. They were less than pleased when they saw the many wounds from the blast, the knife on his shoulder and his hand rubbing his throat softly. “What did he do?” Deadpool hissed angrily, drawing out one of his katanas. When Spiderman didn’t answer he was only more pissed off. Venom was already marching over. Before he or Deadpool could actually do anything, though, Iron Man stopped them._

_“And this is my cue to leave. You two better take care of him.” He warned. “And I’ll deal with this little shit.” He said picking up Harry. He started up his jets before looking over at Peter, hovering the ground in front of him. “We’ll talk later, yeah?” Peter managed a weak nod, and, satisfied with that, Iron Man left._

 

Deadpool angrily sheathed his weapon, mildly debating whether he should shoot the baddie dead for hurting his precious Spider. Iron Man had disappeared from sight before he could decide. All of Deadpool’s attention was now on Spiderman. Venom was trying to get him to talk, to say anything, but it seemed like Spiderman was in a daze. Wade sighed, and made his way to pick up the boy. He was surprised to see how little he weighed.

 

“ _I’m going to bring you to my place, okay Spidey? You’re welcome to join, Space Goo.” He told Venom. Venom hated the nickname, but Deadpool assured him that it was given to him out of love._

 

_For the next hour, Wade proceeded to clean up Spiderman’s wounds while Venom ordered some food to eat. He had convinced the other to take off the top portion of his suit, leaving only the pants and the mask. Both Deadpool and Venom winced at how skinny the other boy was, though Deadpool also marveled how hot and toned he was too. Though Spiderman was now eating better thanks to Tony, he still was trying to get over his poor eating habits._

_“Why did you let him hurt you, Spidey?” Wade asked, after moments of silence. He didn’t get a reply. He sighed, continuing to clean up some of the wounds Spidey got from the blast._

_“He’s like this because of me.” Spiderman said so softly, Wade thought he had almost imagined it. “And he was my best friend.”_

_“Webs, you don’t actually believe he became a murderous psychotic monster because of an angel like you… right?” When he didn’t respond, Wade knew the answer. “Oh my god Spiderman! Are you actually stupid?” He groaned, but the other boy still didn’t answer. “No, scratch that. You are one of the smartest people I know, but you are still a fucking idiot!” Peter winced slightly. “Were you just going to let him kill you?” Wade asked, mostly jokingly. He felt his heart break when Spiderman still didn’t answer. “Spiderman. You weren’t actually going to let him kill you, were you?” His voice no longer had any humor left in it. Instead there was only a sickening feeling._

_“If… if it would’ve helped him get better…” Spiderman started, but he never finished his sentence. He didn’t want to die, and he didn’t want to believe he had accepted death so easily. What was wrong with him?_

_“No.” Wade said softly. “NO.” He yelled. “Fuck. NO.” He shouted, standing up. Peter winced. He managed to piss off Wade. “WHAT THE FUCK SPIDEY?” He yelled again, looking at Peter. “Not even a fucking month ago you were yelling at me for dying! For letting myself get hurt!” He was frantic. Spiderman could hear the hurt in his voice. “What makes you think it’s okay if you get hurt?? If I die, I come back! If you die, that’s it! You’re done!” Wade was pacing now, he panicking. “Spidey… you’re one of the few fucking people I actually want alive! You can’t just let yourself get offed by some asshole that used to be your friend! I don’t give a fuck if he was your best friend or your fucking boyfriend!! He KILLS people Webs! And not because it’s his job, and not because they are evil! He kills because he wants to! He’s changed, and not because of you.” Wade was getting louder and louder after each word, until his voice cracked. He was silent for a while, maybe listening to his boxes. “You can’t just…” He whispered. “You can’t just leave me like this.” Spiderman felt his throat ache, and hot tears form._

_“Spiderman, is he telling the truth?” Venom hissed, also apparently pissed off. Figures he heard everything… he was, after all, only one room away. “Were you going to let him kill you?” Spiderman just looked down. “No. Spiderman, you are ours. We will not let you die like that.” There was a threat in Venom’s voice, daring him to say otherwise. Wade shot him a glare. “Ours… And his.” Venom added with a groan, appeasing Deadpool._

_Peter would have found that hilarious if it wasn’t for the context. “I’m sorry.” He whispered softly, his voice betraying him. He wasn’t sure what to do to fix the situation, to make Deadpool and Venom feel less bitter and angry with him. He was a disappointment, even as Spiderman it seems. Maybe he should just leave. Maybe he should go back to working solo. He was probably just a hindrance anyways._

_“You better be, Webs.” Deadpool said calmly, the harshness no longer in his voice. He sat back down in front of Spiderman, and gave him a hug. Peter didn’t expect this, at all. “Promise me you will take better care of yourself.” Peter hugged him back, almost forgetting to keep his strength in check, and nodded. “Thank you.” Suddenly, Wade shot up and clasped his hands together. “Alright! Now that that’s settled… who’s ready for Tacos?” Wade exclaimed cheerfully._

_“Tacos? No tacos. We ordered Chinese.” Venom hissed back, his eyes still on Peter._

 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh while Wade and Venom argued which was better: Mexican or Chinese.

 

Since that night, Deadpool has been extra careful around Spiderman. Venom has also kept an eye out. Both were pretty worried about their favorite superhero bug.

 

Rogers and the Avengers start becoming worried when they notice that sometimes Peter comes home with bruises on his body. Tony Stark is always there to back him up, and sometimes fake grounds him to appease the others. Tony continues to teach Peter whatever he can, and it’s no longer just about being a hero. He’s now teaching Peter stuff he’d expect a science grad student to be learning in college, too. He’s always sure to pick his brain whenever he can, and he’s found that he enjoys the boys company.

 

The two were a bit awkward at first, when Peter first started living there. He never took care of a kid before, and he was sort of hoping Peter wouldn’t ask too much of him. When Peter actually didn’t ask too much of him, he felt like he was doing a bad job and started hovering over him more. He then realized he was being a helicopter parent and tried to back down. It was a hot mess, and he was surprised Peter was patient enough with him. The two bonded over his lab, working together on lots of different projects. Peter actually had some pretty good input to offer up whenever Tony couldn’t think of anything.

 

It was only after the night with the Green Goblin incident that the two actually became really close. Peter had come home quietly, wearing one of Wade’s big hoodies. He was very thankful the older man was worried about him being cold when he was going home. The hoodie was really good at hiding his wounds, as hoodies normally are. Thankfully, nobody was up waiting for him, like they usually are. The only person there was Tony. Apparently, he had hacked SHIELD’S database to schedule an overnight training session. He technically needed to be there too, but he sent a robot in his stead. He also made Jarvis impersonate him and use his voice. He knew he’d get caught and yelled at by his teammates, but he figured this would at least distract them from Peter for a night.

 

Peter was thankful.

 

Tony ended up making Peter some hot chocolate, and talked him through the anxiety attack he was trying to hide throughout the night. Being with Wade and Venom had helped, and Tony knew it would, but it wasn’t enough. Tony comforted Peter as best as he could, in his own awkward way. He knew Steve or Bruce would both have been better options, but he was glad it was him that the kid was trusting.

 

Since then, Peter and Tony had been really close.

 

One day, Wade pulled Spiderman over and took him to a secretive location. Spiderman was curious as to why he was doing this, but wasn’t worried since his spidey senses weren’t warning him of any danger. After Deadpool hesitated for a bit, he asked Spiderman not to think of him too differently. Before Spiderman could ask what he meant, he removed his mask. Deadpool expected Spiderman to be grossed out, and to run away. But he didn’t. He just stared at Deadpool. With the mask on, Deadpool couldn’t see what his facial expression was, and he was worried it was one of disgust. He wished he had never taken his mas off.

 

_“You have really beautiful eyes.” Spiderman whispers softly. Wade blinks, surprised. There was no disgust in his voice, and he sounded so sincere. This was not the reaction Wade Wilson had expected. “I really like them.” Spiderman said before he could stop himself._

_“You don’t think I’m disgusting? It’s ok to be grossed out Webs, I’m not the most attractive fish in the sea.” He forced a laugh. He was carefully looking at Spiderman’s body language, trying to get a read on how he was feeling. He wasn’t too shocked when he saw how stiff the boy looked. He was grossed out after all…_

_“You best take that back.” Peter warned, crossing his arms. Wade blinked, confusion framed his face. “You, Wade Wilson, are not disgusting, nor are you gross. Take it back!” Peter didn’t care that he was whining like a child right now. He hated the fact that Wade had such a shitty view on his own body image. So what if his skin condition wasn’t the best? Wade had a gorgeous build, and strong muscles, and the bluest eyes… It also didn’t help that Peter had already fallen for the guy._

_“Webs… you can’t possibly be serious.” Wade breathed out. He definitely wasn’t expecting this reaction. Was Spiderman seriously pouting right now? Because he called himself gross? He blinked when he felt two gloved hands gently grab his face from both sides. He stared down at the white eyes of Spiderman’s mask, knowing the other was staring at his own eyes._

_“Take it back Wade.” Wade gulped, and forced himself to nod. The other was so close to him, too close. A little closer and the two would be kissing. “Good. Now repeat after me: I, Wade Wilson…” Spiderman waited for Wade to repeat him before continuing._

_“I, Wade Wilson.” Wade whispered softly._

_“Am a gorgeous guy with beautiful eyes.”_

_“You can’t be serious.” Wade couldn’t help but laugh. Spiderman was being ridiculous if he expected Wade to actually say this._

_“But I am. Now repeat it.” Wade sighed, accepting defeat._

_“Am a gorgeous guy with beautiful eyes.” He said, not believing a single word._

_“And I’m going to stop being an idiot and calling myself gross.” Wade blinked, trying to understand why Spidey was making him say this._

_“And I’m going to stop being an idiot and calling myself gross.” He finally repeated._

_“Okay good. Now you’re going to promise me you’ll say that to yourself every morning until you finally believe it.” Peter huffed, tightening his grip on Wade’s face when he tried to look away, forcing him to look at Peter. “Wade I mean it.”_

_“Okay, okay! Fine, I promise.” He huffed. Spiderman seemed satisfied with the answer, because he finally let go of Wade. Though Wade wasn’t sure he liked that last part. “Spidey…” He started slowly._

_“Yes?” Peter hummed. Wade took a deep breath before leaning in, closing a bit of the gap between him and Spiderman. He expected the other to lean back, keeping his distance, but Wade felt confident when he didn’t._

_“Can I kiss you?” When Spiderman didn’t answer at first, Wade started to panic. He calmed down when he saw Spiderman lift up his mask, although it was only up to his nose._

_“I’d like that.” He smiled, and Wade swears he saw heaven in that smile._

 

Eventually Peter Parker and Eddie come across some vital information regarding the aliens/robots (same ones as before). Ashton wasn’t the man responsible for everything; in fact he didn’t even know any of this was happening. It was his assistant, Stan Stephen, who was behind everything. He was kidnapping people, with the help of the Goblin, and testing out different serums to make the ultimate army. It was a serum made to imitate the Green Goblin serum, but also used alien DNA/robotic technology (yup, I am truly creative) to make these people lose their individuality. The robots/aliens that Peter had fought alongside the Avengers were all failed prototypes.

 

This was sickening. Eddie and Peter had to get out of there quickly. As they were leaving the building, Peter overheard someone say they were going to go after Ashton next, making him the next target of the abductions. It was probably to through off any suspicions anyone had on the company. Peter wasn’t having it.

 

As soon as he departed from Eddie, he dressed up as Spiderman and started tailing Ashton Anderson. When he saw him being kidnapped, he stepped in to help. This, in turn, ended with him being followed by a small army of modified people that had already been injected with the serum. He didn’t want to hurt any of them, in case they could still be saved, and he also didn’t want to endanger Ashton Anderson. He really could only run. Tony was in an Avengers meeting over at the Shield headquarters, he didn’t know where Deadpool or Venom were, and he doubted the police could handle this small army without shooting them. He decided to run and hide and contact Tony. He was thankful the other man insisted on putting a direct connection between their suits, in case anything like this ever happened.

 

The chase lasted a while, but when the army realized they weren’t going to get him anytime soon, a bigger fish decided to show up. Stan himself was now after Spiderman, and Ashton’s frantic screaming was getting old.

 

Stuff happens and Spiderman ends up having to stop Stan from killing a bus filled with citizens (or something like that), which ends with him lying unconsciously on the floor. Tadah! Peter Parker is now being kidnapped as Spiderman alongside the dude he was trying to save!

 

The news channel had been following Spiderman and the army for a while now, filming everything live. This includes Spiderman saving people and then getting his butt brutally served in a silver platter, and finally being kidnapped.

 

Deadpool eventually catches wind of this and goes after his boy. I failed to mention this before, but he totally calls Peter his “baby boy.” Eddie, had turned on the news the moment he got home, probably to get his mind off of the horrors he learned during his trip with Peter. It was then that he sees Spiderman doing the stuff and Venom immediately takes over and goes after their friend.

 

Meanwhile, the Avengers are getting back home. They see what happens on the news. Everyone is a bit distraught; though they don’t trust Spiderman they still respect him. Captain declares that they will look for him the moment the plane lands, but Tony is starting to have a panic attack. He is worried something bad will happen to Peter. This is when he finally gets notified by Jarvis about Peter’s message. He immediately jumps off the plane without a second thought and uses all of his firepower to fly super fast to New York.

 

When Peter wakes up, he immediately rolls into action. He starts trying to cut the rope loose, and tries to figure out an exit. He realizes he’s probably in Stan’s secret lab, and that Ashton was being tied onto a chair and a dude with a syringe was patiently waiting to stab him with the serum. Peter had to act fast. He managed to free himself, and fight off the overpowered lab minions. He knocked them out, and was relieved to find Ashton was still fine. He saw that Tony was trying to contact him, and decided he should call. Tony was basically yelling at him, wondering where he was. Peter wasn’t sure, but he knew he could at least get some information out of the lab before making his great escape. Tony was very against this. Peter threatened to hang up. Tony was so grounding him when he got back. Peter was fine with that.

 

Eventually Peter finds the serum’s formula, and sends all the information he can over to Tony. He also grabs the syringe from the scientist still webbed unconscious to the ground. He frees Ashton, who was still passed out, and hauls him over his shoulder. Some more stuff happens, including Spiderman saving all of the hostages and going back in the lab to both get more information and wipe out all the stuff they have. Which he does, cause he’s great. And now the building was in shambles or something. Also, Deadpool totally had Weasel find someone to hack into Spidey and Tony’s private communication frequency. Which is why he and Venom are now in the lab area, ready for blood.

 

Spiderman does heroics, ends up fighting the bad guy again and etc. etc. Still gets his ass kicked btw, just not as badly since he doesn’t have to save people. He gets unmasked, and knocked out again. Wade and Venom come in to find Peter Parker laying unconscious on the floor with a smug smile still resting on his face. If he dies, at least he dies being a pain in the ass for the bad guy, who was still kind of beating him up. He was pissed off at all of the data Spiderman had caused him.

 

This makes Venom go on a literal rampage. While he and Eddie liked Spiderman and accepted him as a friend, they literally LOVED Peter Parker. He had become like a little brother to them. Deadpool was no longer cheerful or overly excited like he normally is, instead he was ice cold with a murderous resolution. Wade was perfectly contempt with Venom eating the man alive, so long as he could make him suffer painfully first.

 

Deadpool only stopped his torture rampage when he realized Peter should probably get some medical attention. He and Venom exchanged looks, and Venom smiled wickedly. This facility now had a rampaging Venom eating everyone up and a pissed off mercenary shooting everyone in the kneecap until they got out. Both Deadpool and Venom were protecting Peter with their own lives; they refused to allow any more harm to their precious (LOTR, anyone?)

 

They exit the building like that, with Peter held snugly against Wade’s chest and protected by the two men. This is when Iron Man finally shows up. He sees Peter and immediately flies over to him. Venom almost attacked him, but Wade was quick to stop him.

 

“I think Iron Man is his dad or something.” He had explained. Venom nodded, not quite understanding the term ‘dad’ but assuming it had some value.

 

Tony Stark nearly freaked out when he saw how badly Peter was beaten. He cursed at the kid, demanding him to be less heroic and more selfish next time. He then thanked both Deadpool and Venom before trying to take Peter from them.

 

“No way. Where he goes I-” Wade felt something stab his side. He sighed. “-We go.” Venom nodded, satisfied. Tony sighed, explaining he needed to get Peter to the Tower as fast as possible for medical treatment. Deadpool gave in only when Venom said he could take them both there and meet Tony and Peter at the tower.

 

Swinging around the town with Venom was nowhere near as fun as it is with Spiderman. At least that was what Deadpool concluded after their trip. Iron Man used the entrance he had built at the top so that no one could find out Peter’s identity unless they were granted access. The Avenger, unfortunately, were one of the few people who were granted access. So they now knew Peter was Spiderman. Tony groaned, realizing he now had a lot of explaining to do when the kid woke up. Everyone at least now realized why he was so panicked when he found out Spiderman had been taken… panicked enough to jump out of a plane.

 

Tony and Bruce come up with an antidote for the serum, and have some of the Avengers, as well as Tony’s bots, inject it into anyone who was affected by the serum. They were lucky that Venom and Deadpool didn’t get to them, though it was probably because they knew Peter would be sad if they did.

 

Deadpool and Venom make it to the tower a couple of minutes after Tony, but they have to ride the elevator up (tell me that doesn’t sound kind of hilarious).

 

I’m thinking this story ends with Peter waking up to everyone being relieved he’s awake. All the Avengers said something like “you should have told us sooner” and offered to help him become a better superhero with training and such, all while promising to keep his secret from SHIELD. They also mention how proud they are of him for all he’s done, and also that next time he should maybe tone down the heroism and not get nearly beaten to death. This causes Peter to laugh.

 

When he confronts Wade, he tells the other he hopes he isn’t too disappointed with Peter. Wade doesn’t even let him finish his sentence when gives him a big kiss. Saying he’s glad he gets to date two of his favorite people, Spiderman and Peter Parker. Peter just laughs.

 

Venom says he’s glad he’s okay, and when no one is looking, he reveals Eddie’s face so he can talk to Peter too.

 

The end?

 

 

 

 

Sooooo yeah! This was my idea for a spiderpool fic featuring venom. I wanted to add in other heroes like Daredevil and Dr. Strange, but like… Effort. I also wanted to plot to be better, and the ending not to be such a disappointment, but again… effort.

 

While I love SpiderPool, I don’t quite think I have enough time to invest in this (I feel Peter’s college life struggle on an emotional level… not that the Peter on this fic is old enough to go to college but like… still… you get the gist.)

 

If you’re interested in adding onto this fic, and making it an actual decent read… let me know!! I’m happy to let someone else have a go with this story! And you most certainly don’t have to keep everything I wrote down. Though I do think some of the things I mentioned are crucial for the story to be what it is. Like Tony and Peter’s relationship. Also how Eddie and Venom feel about Peter. (Which, btw, I also wanted to talk more about. Maybe have them interact more)

 

If you decide to adopt this story, please message me! More so that I know where to go to read it ;D

 

And if you want any opinions on how to go about writing it, again, feel free to message me!

 

 

My insta is @mephobicShadow

And my tumblr and twitter are nonexistent…

Yeah I’m pretty bad with social media… ha ha ha whoops.

 

 

Anyways! Thanks for reading this!!! And have a wonderful day! (or night!)

 

Toodles! <3


	2. The Update Everyone was Hoping For B)

Hey kids! Guess who's back!

(The right answer is me, btw)

In other words... my good friend (strippinfor_eren) has adopted this fic! We've been working on it for a helluva long time now (not really, but let me exaggerate), but its been a fun and good time and at least 110% worth it. We've got one chapter done, and another in the making! The story went from being cool, to absolutely fantastic! And at some points it's developing and becoming so much better than it was.

Anyways, I'm really excited to share our work with you guys! Hopefully it's everything you dreamed it would be and more, I know it is for me.

Without further adue, the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128189/chapters/42860585 

 

-S.A.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Super Intelligent Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128189) by [SassyAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyAngel/pseuds/SassyAngel), [strippinfor_eren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippinfor_eren/pseuds/strippinfor_eren)




End file.
